


First Lady

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hillary Clinton thinks I'm an <i>idiot!</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Written: 04/01/2006; post-episode _When Something Wicked This Way Comes_.

She kicks off her beautiful, lethal shoes and collapses into an overstuffed armchair, smiles gratefully and accepts a glass of wine. It's been a long day. Not that she ever has any other sort, but today started with an official breakfast, which means no free time at all. And all these shindigs are the same, full of men who, even nowadays, have no idea how to deal with a woman smarter and more powerful than themselves. Any one of them, she knows even as they smile and fawn, would be happy to see her downfall, would willingly collude.

So _tedious_.

Still, there are compensations. For instance, that nice boy from the sports show, who'd tried so hard and so earnestly to impress her, blissfully unaware that he was saying completely the opposite of his intended meaning. She should probably have set him right, but he'd been so _sweet!_ She wonders whether it would be wicked to have a dictionary gift-wrapped and sent to him. Better not. He's undoubtedly embarrassed enough already and, besides, it might well backfire.

She makes a note to add him to the Christmas card A-list, and sign it herself. It seems the least she can do.

***


End file.
